Les rois de la glisse
by titepuce5929
Summary: Recueil de réponses à un défi. Divers moments dans la vie des Maraudeurs. Ils sont les rois de Poudlard. Mais méritent-ils vraiment ce titre ?
1. Les rois de la glisse

**Récapitulatif** : Comme la restriction du nombre de caractères pour un résumé m'empêche de présenter tous les OS de ce recueil, je m'y mets ici (si ça vous barbe, n'hésitrez pas à lire directement ce qui suit).

_Les rois de la glisse _: Les Maraudeurs sont les rois de Poudlard, mais méritent-ils bien leurs titres ?

_Le déclin du cognard_ : Sirius aussi aimerait bien que Lily lui donne des pommes avant le match de quidditch.

_La revanche des citrouilles_ : Quand James aide les citrouilles à assouvir leur vengeance.

_Une chance insoupçonnée_ : Ce qu'aurait pu ressentir Remus au moment de passer sous le Choipeaux.

_Rouge pivoine_ : Quand Peter aussi a son heure de gloire.

_Y a pas de lézard_ : Parce que Peeves aimerait bien qu'on se souvienne qu'il est un poltergeist.

_En garde chevalier_ : Rusard n'aurait jamais dû changer le contenu des retenues des Maraudeurs.

_L'appât du gain_ : Patmol est un chien, comme tel on peut forcément lui apprendre à aller chercher la baballe, mais encore ?

_Le bal masqué_ : Un bal est organisé et les Maraudeurs ont décidé de venir déguisés de façon... originale !

_Alexandre et Judith_ : Un moment calme et serein dans la petite famille des Potter

****

****

**

* * *

**

Jingle :

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Roi". Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclaimer **: Rendons à JK ce qui est à JK.

Je crois que c'est mon OS préféré tiré de toute cette nuit passée à écrire. En espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant^^

**Les rois de la glisse**

Il était une fois à Poudlard, le 16 mai 1978…

Sirius venait de laisser Peter. Ce dernier venait de lui promettre qu'il arriverait coûte que coûte à retrouver James ou Remus, ayant tous deux mystérieusement disparu. Il devait sûrement se sentir coupable quand les maraudeurs ne se retrouvaient plus. Après tout, c'était en partie sa faute si la carte des Maraudeurs avait été confisquée.

D'ailleurs, tout en se baladant, l'idée traversa la tête de Sirius comme quoi ce jour là serait un bon jour pour la récupérer. Il commença donc à établir un plan d'approche comme seuls les plus fins stratèges auraient pu le faire. Mais une fois encore, et une fois de trop (encore), il se mit à réfléchir à voix haute. L'habitude de manigancer avec James sans doute. Il avait l'habitude de confier ses idées. Sauf que cette fois l'oreille attentive à ses propos était la dernière qui aurait dû en avoir vent.

- Et donc là, ça fait une super diversion pour Rusard qui se retrouve à l'autre bout du château. Et là, j'infiltre son bureau et je…

- Intéressant. Voulez-vous directement passer à mon bureau pour en discuter ?

Et oui, Rusard se penchait vers Sirius, lui soufflant à la tronche son haleine pas très fleurie.

- Oups.

Par réflexe, Sirius prit ses jambes à son cou. Mais Rusard avait repris l'habitude de s'entraîner au jogging depuis que les Maraudeurs frappaient l'école de leurs blagues. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution. Sirius ne l'avait jamais testée et James se vantait d'en avoir eu l'idée. Lui allait avoir la satisfaction de la mettre en œuvre. Une fois arrivé à l'escalier, il s'assit sur la rambarde et se laissa glisser en criant de joie. Derrière lui, Rusard grognait de mécontentement.

Sirius était définitivement le roi de la fuite, celui qui se fait la belle. Mais il allait devoir y repenser à deux fois avant d'établir un nouveau plan d'infiltration.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Remus avait la poisse ! La veille, il avait eu le malheur d'être assez gentil pour aider Rowen Davis pour ses révisions (précoces !) des ASPIC. A vouloir toujours être gentil avec tout le monde pour que les gens vous aime bien, les gens finissent pas bien vous aimer. Et dans le cas de Rowen, à vous aduler. Depuis son apparition dans la Grande Salle ce matin, la demoiselle l'avait traqué partout. Il ne pouvait même pas se dire qu'il était en sécurité dans sa salle commune, ni même dans son dortoir. Elle était à Gryffondor et par un fait bien étrange, les filles avaient accès à volonté aux dortoirs des garçons.

Le lycanthrope n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. James et Sirius avait l'habitude. Lui restait habituellement si réservé et mystérieux, ce qui faisait tout son charme d'après son fan-club non officiel, que ça suffisait à décourager les approches trop directes, risquant de l'effaroucher.

Mince, voilà que la jeune sorcière se pointait à l'autre bout du couloir. Demi-tour ! Mince. L'escalier venait en effet de quitter le palier pour en visiter un autre dont le tapis était sûrement moins poussiéreux. En faisant tristement ce constat, Remus remarqua du coin de l'œil un Sirius qui s'était trouvé un nouveau toboggan. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête à ce moment là ?

- Remus ! s'exclama une voix féminine un peu trop haut perchée.

Mince bis. A cause de la diversion de Sirius, Remus avait zappé Rowen. Changement de plan, la fuite n'est pas pour moi !

- Oh, mais, qui je voie là-bas ?

Ca ne manque pas. Remus est d'ordinaire trop honnête pour jouer un si vil tour et pourtant… Quand la demoiselle se retourne en fronçant les sourcils, elle se retrouve à froncer les sourcil à un… vide, plein de vide, avec même un trou derrière parce qu'il n'y a plus d'escalier.

- Mince, il a encore filé !

Tandis que Rowen repart au galop dans le sens opposé, Remus, planqué dans une armure soupire un bon coup de soulagement. Il l'a échappé belle celle là. Il mérite au moins le titre honorifique de roi de l'esquive rien que pour cette matinée à fuir sa groupie. Ses secrets n'étaient pas près d'être révélés et il était très heureux de garder un voile de mystère planer autour de lui.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Peter se sentait toujours coupable pour la carte du Maraudeur, même si c'était surtout la faute de James si elle leur avait été si injustement ôtée. Mais comme le poursuiveur fétiche de l'équipe de Gryffondor semblait n'éprouver aucun remord, Peter se devait de le faire, pour la sauvegarde de l'équilibre du groupe. D'ailleurs, il avait une petite idée sur l'endroit où le coupable par complicité devait se trouver : le terrain de Quidditch, à faire du gringe à Lily avec ses figures acrobatiques, ou à la tour d'astronomie, parce Lily avait décidé de le plaquer. Il lui sembla que dans l'hypothèse de cette deuxième possibilité, il valait mieux d'abord aller vérifier à la tour d'astronomie. C'était loin, mais heureusement Poudlard était un château sympa et plein de passages secrets l'emmèneraient volontiers à destination.

Le premier, le plus proche, était localisé près des cuisines. Peter s'y précipita donc mais après avoir pénétré dans les lieux, il dérapa sur une chose visqueuse non identifiée (ou CVNI pour les intimes). Lorsque sa tête heurta le sol, il se souvint que l'ensemble des Maraudeurs avait fait la fête dans ce passage quelque jours plus tôt et y avait sérieusement mis le bazar (éméchement dû à l'abus de whisky pur feu oblige !). Au moins, il avait à présent la preuve que les elfes de maison de Poudlard n'étaient pas assez rigoureux parce qu'ils ne faisaient même pas le ménage dans les passages secrets.

Une bosse commençait à gonfler sur l'arrière de sa tête, alors Peter décida qu'il était plus urgent d'aller à l'infirmerie plutôt que de se tuer à chercher un James qui ça se trouvait avait été convertit par Lily pour une fréquentation plus assidue de la bibliothèque. Mais alors qu'il remontait les escaliers, une armure commença à l'appeler. Bizarrement elle avait la même voix que Remus. Une armure avec des talents d'imitateur, c'était vraiment trop flippant. En voulant se tirer vite fait bien fait, Peter dérapa une nouvelle fois, la CVNI étant restée accrochée à sa chaussure (si ça se trouve c'était même un truc vivant !). Peter percuta donc Remus-armure qui tomba à la renverse en bousculant ses compatriotes armuriales. Au final le couloir se retrouva jonché de casques, jambières, épées et le tout avec beaucoup de bruit. Manque de pot, Rusard était dans le coin (et bien essoufflé d'ailleurs, comme s'il avait couru le marathon) et ils se firent choper (oui, car en fait Remus-armure était bien Remus).

Définitivement Peter était aujourd'hui sacré roi des gaffes, bourdes, et autres dérapages en tout genre. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur James. Non, cette fois c'était la faute des elfes paresseux et de Remus.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o

James avait entreprit de faire découvrir (et apprécier) l'univers fabuleux du Quidditch à Lily, qui n'avait toujours montré qu'un manque d'intérêt affligeant pour la discipline. Il était heureux comme un chat qu'on a laissé sans surveillance devant le pot de crème lorsqu'il réussit à convaincre Lily qu'elle pouvait monter derrière lui en toute sécurité.

Phase un du plan achevé. Lily pouvait être en sécurité sans pour autant qu'il soit forcé de rester en vol stationnaire. Un bon petit piqué ne pouvait que faire du bien pour sa désensibilisation aux sensations fortes. Ainsi, James commença innocemment à faire quelques tours de terrains, prenant progressivement de la vitesse. Lily sentait ce pincement de ventre qu'on a juste avant des montagnes russes, dans la longue et très lente montée avant le premier plongeon. Son instinct lui criait de s'accrocher comme elle pouvait parce que son petit ami avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de monter sur ce fichu balai.

Ca ne manqua pas, une fois la vitesse requise bien entamée, James pencha à peine le manche de son Nimbus 1500 et la chute libre commença, le duo glissant sur le vent. Lily cria exprès dans son oreille, mais la modulation dans la voix indiquait clairement qu'au final elle y avait pris du plaisir. Il était décidément le roi du plongeon vertigineux, de la descente en piqué et des sensations fortes. Comme pour lui donner raison, une fois qu'ils furent à terre Lily passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec un sourire épanoui sur son visage.

Le 16 mai 1978 avait été une journée plutôt banale pour les Maraudeurs. L'exceptionnel, ça les connaissait trop.

* * *

On m'a récemment diagnostiqué une addiction aigue aux reviews. Je me soigne mais en attendant je suis toujours en manque. Ayez pitié de moi, votre bonté sera récompensée.


	2. Le déclin du cognard

**Jingle **: Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Pomme". Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclaimer** : JkR nous fait rêver, alors je rêve aux Maraudeurs (encore oui).

**Le déclin du cognard**

_Ou le jour où Lily a volontairement essayé d'empoisonner Sirius au lieu de laisser les cognards faire le sale boulot_

La Grande Salle était en effervescence, comme avant chaque match de Quidditch et surtout quand le match en question était le très attendu Gryffondor-Poufsouffle. En effet, malgré les rivalités inter-maison opposant principalement Gryffondor et Serpentard, sur le terrain, les rivaux les plus redoutables étaient les Poufsouffles, et en particulier leurs batteurs, qui visaient avec une justesse incroyable. A croire que les rouge et or avaient le don de se mettre tout le monde à dos.

- Allez, manges quelque chose, tenta pour la énième fois Lily en faisant défiler toutes sortes de tarte devant James.

Mais celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de se remplir l'estomac, se souvenant du magistral cognard qu'il avait reçu dans le ventre la dernière fois et qui l'avait envoyé illico presto à l'infirmerie (ce qui avait été un grand handicap pour gagner le match, à seulement 20 points).

- Si tu veux quelque chose de plus léger, tu n'as qu'à prendre une pomme. Juste pour me faire plaisir, insista-t-elle.

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps aux suppliques de sa douce tigresse, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch se décida à se saisir de la belle pomme rouge qu'on lui tendait. Elle avait l'air plutôt appétissante, c'est vrai. Mais au moment où il allait croquer dans le fruit, Sirius, qui passait par là comme il savait si bien le faire quand il aurait mieux fait de rester coucher, la lui subtilisa. Les dents de James, qui n'avait pas vu le danger venir, claquèrent donc dans le vide, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il s'était mordu la langue en même temps.

- Hey, cette pomme est à moi ! C'est ma Lily-jolie qui me la donnée, je refuse qu'un autre homme y touche.

- Mais Cornedrue, tu n'es pas au courant ? Les femmes sont de viles tentatrices…

Lily haussa un sourcil.

- Elle semble offrir quelque chose, mais elles prennent beaucoup trop en échange…

Lily leva son deuxième sourcil et prit un air pincé.

- Tu n'connais pas l'histoire d'Adam et Eve ? Il ne faut jamais manger une pomme tendue par une femme.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le prêcheur croqua dans la pomme si amoureusement sélectionnée dans le panier de fruit par une amante attentionnée. C'en fut trop pour Lily.

- Et toi on ne t'as jamais appris que les pommes rouges offertes par les sorcières mal attentionnées peuvent devenir très dangereusement ? La pomme empoisonnée de Blanche-Neige par exemple ?

Devant l'air dubitatif de Sirius, qui essayait de réfléchir à la question quand même, sachant que Lily avait encore dû cacher une menace dans une référence à un conte de fée pour petite fille moldue, la sorcière réveilla le fauve qui était en elle et qui lui valait le surnom de Lily-la-tigresse. Elle sauta sur Sirius, lui arracha la pomme des mains et tenta de l'enfoncer toute entière dans la bouche du jeune homme. Il manqua bien entendu de s'étouffer, mais Lily attendit qu'il devienne tout bleu avant de finalement lâcher prise.

James ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Quand la préfète revint à ses côtés, elle lui proposa une autre pomme qu'il accepta avec plaisir, cette distraction lui ayant redonné faim. De son côté Sirius essayait de trouver un avocat auprès de Remus qui était resté parfaitement indifférent à toute la scène, plongé dans la lecture de la gazette du sorcier.

Lorsque le groupe se leva pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch, l'un des batteurs de Poufsouffle en profita pour passer près de Lily et lui souffler :

- Fallait pas te donner tant de mal, mais merci bien.

* * *

Sirius a besoin de plein de reviews de réconfort après cet épisode traumatisant. Je lui transmettrai vos message. Tentez votre chance, on ne sait jamais ;)


	3. La revanche des citrouilles

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "citrouille" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR a créé les personnages en présence et leur univers. Je ne suis qu'une humble fourmi dans la fourmilière des fanfictions.

Attention, deux références cinématographiques se cachent dans ce OS. Trouvez les et vous aurez le droit de me proposer un défi.^^

**La revanche des citrouilles**

_Ou le jour où James est devenu un crimeur à la plus grande indifférence de Lily._

James entra dans la cuisine. Il ne la connaissait pas très bien l'endroit et dut fouiller un peu avant de trouver son arme. La lame effilée du grand couteau qu'il trouva réfléchit son sourire diabolique. Tout ça c'était à cause de Lily, elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire et il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il se saisit de l'instrument du crime à venir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frémir au contact du manche en bois vernis. Il était si froid, sans émotion, comme s'il était au courant du sort que l'ancien Maraudeur lui réservait.

James referma cérémonieusement le tiroir, ne voulant rien laisser au hasard. Il voulait faire ça correctement. Il retourna au salon, le couteau fermement tenu dans sa paume. Il s'agissait de leurs premiers mois de vie commune. Lily était assise sur le canapé, lisant encore l'un de ses ouvrages barbant sur les potions et lui tournant le dos. Quelques mèches rousses devaient sûrement échapper à l'ordre que l'ancienne Gryffondor voulait leur imposer. James les imagina parcourant son visage. Ce dernier devait être doux, comme toujours, mais avec un léger froncement des sourcils, indiquant que la demoiselle était concentrée sur sa lecture. Elle ne se souciait pas de James derrière elle, elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle savait ce qu'il avait à faire et elle savait également qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. A quoi bon se battre avec lui, elle ne pouvait plus lui résister maintenant qu'elle était tombée sous son charme. Alors elle avait décidé de le laisser faire. Il se sentirait mieux après ça et elle, elle serait enfin tranquille.

James s'approcha de sa victime, déterminé comme jamais maintenant qu'elle était si proche de lui. Plus qu'un pas… Il donna le premier coup de couteau tout en la tenant fermement contre lui. La lame s'enfonça avec beaucoup plus de facilité que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Sans bruit ni protestation, l'atteinte fut portée sans résistance. Le rouge et or sourit. Finalement ce n'était pas si compliqué. Il était content d'être allé jusqu'au bout de son envie. Ca le soulageait presque. Il allait enfin montrer à Lily de quoi il était capable.

- Alors tu fais moins la maligne ! ria-t-il au nez de sa victime.

Lily soupira, mais elle était fermement décidée à ne pas intervenir d'avantage, histoire de ne pas corser la situation. Mais c'était en vain. Le couteau atteignait déjà à nouveau sa cible et son porteur fut prit d'une frénésie. James n'aurait jamais pensé que ce fut aussi amusant. Il vida sa victime de ses entrailles, les répandant sur la table. Ce n'était pas grave, il nettoierait plus tard. Il était à présent trop pris par son élan artistique pour se soucier encore de dissimuler les preuves. De nouveaux coups de couteaux pour les yeux, un dernier pour arranger le visage et lui donner un sourire.

Ca y est ! Il l'avait fait. Il en était fier. Il prit sa victime dans ses bras, se tâchant au passage d'une couleur rouge-orangée. Il se tourna vers le canapé et s'exclama triomphant :

- Regarde Lily, je l'ai faite ma citrouille d'Halloween !

- Oui, c'est bien James, répondit la rouquine sans lever les yeux de son livre.

James avait beaucoup insisté pour perpétuer cette tradition typiquement moldue de sculpter des citrouilles pour la veille de la Toussaint. Elle n'aurait jamais dû plaisanter là-dessus en passant devant les innocentes cucurbitacées au marché ce matin. James avait voulu lui prouver qu'il était capable de faire la plus belle création qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Bref, il s'amusait comme un gamin et association faite, elle se contentait de jouer les baby-sitters. Si ça l'amusait !

Le cervidé à ses heures se demanda si son œuvre n'était pas assez réussite au goût de sa dulcinée. Il reprit en main son couteau et arrangea un peu sa création. Il avait voulu lui donner un visage tout choupi, étant sûr que ça plairait à la sorcière, mais il optait à présent pour une version plus effrayante.

- Argh, Lily je me suis coupé ! s'écria-t-il soudain en regardant piteusement la mince coupure laissée sur son doigt par la lame bien aiguisée qui avait dévié de sa trajectoire.

- Oui, c'est bien James.

Apparemment Lily s'en fichait s'il souffrait le martyr (ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais une fois encore, elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de l'écouter ou de le regarder). Tout contrarié qu'il était, et pourtant il savait bien que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de déranger Lily quand elle lisait potions, James jeta un regard critique à sa citrouille. Et il fit un bond en arrière. Elle était vraiment effrayante maintenant, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus la garder dans la maison, il en ferait des cauchemars. Et puis surtout, il ne pouvait décemment plus montrer ça à Lily. Mais il avait quelque chose d'à présent beaucoup plus marrant en tête.

- Je sors, je vais chez Sirius. Je ne serais pas long.

- Oui, c'est bien James.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir affronter le froid, sa citrouille sous le bras. Il s'approcha discrètement de chez son ami, levant un à un les sorts d'alarme entourant le petit cottage qu'il venait d'acquérir. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre d'où on pouvait voir la lumière et jeta un œil à l'intérieur du salon de ce bon vieux Patmol. Ce dernier était en train de se goinfrer de patacitrouilles, tout en jouant à la bataille explosive avec Remus.

Tout en souriant de sa blague à venir, James posa délicatement la citrouille sur le rebord de la fenêtre, lança un sort de feu follet à l'intérieur pour l'éclairer et se planqua dans un buisson.

- Sonorus, chuchota-t-il.

Et avec une voix amplifiée, il parla sur un ton grave qui le rendait méconnaissable et terrifiant.

- Sirius… Sirius… Sirius ! Je suis venu te hanter !

- Argh ! Lunard, elle est venue pour se venger ! S'il-vous-plaît, je vous promets que je ne mangerai plus jamais de patacitrouilles.

James ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Et ce rire lui, était tout à fait reconnaissable. Il lui fallut plus de vingt minutes avant d'enfin semer Sirius et de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, de très bonne humeur. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Lily morte d'inquiétude et lui hurlant dessus.

- Mais où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre à te chercher partout.

- Mais chérie, je t'avais dis que j'allais chez Sirius, se défendit-il.

Sachant le nombre de choses que James lui avait dites ce soir et qu'elle n'avait pas écoutées, elle voulu bien le croire et s'excusa. Mais un air espiègle traversa alors son visage.

- Tu ne comptais pas faire une citrouille d'Halloween ce soir ?

* * *

Si vous aussi vous avez déjà goûté à une patacitrouille, il vaudrait mieux laisser une review pour calmer les citrouilles et éviter qu'elles viennent visiter le bord de vos fenêtres. Si vous n'avez jamais mangé de patacitrouille, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir^^


	4. Une chance insoupçonnée

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "peur" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR a créé les personnages en présence et leur univers. Je ne suis qu'une humble fourmi dans la fourmilière des fanfictions.

Celui-ci je l'aime beaucoup, très fort, à la folie. Je ne sais même plus comment l'idée m'est venue mais je suis très contente de l'avoir mise à l'écrit.

**Une chance insoupçonnée**

Remus se tenait un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres enfants, comme s'il ne voulait pas se mêler à eux. Mais ce n'était pas du dédain ou une forme quelconque de mépris, il ne voulait juste pas imposer sa présence aux autres. Au fur et à mesure, ceux qui allaient être ses camarades pour sept ans furent appelés par la sous-directrice.

- Remus Lupin !

Ça y est, c'était son tour. Fébrilement le lycanthrope s'avança vers la table des enseignants. Le professeur Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Mais Remus l'ignora, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui traversait alors son jeune esprit. A vrai dire, le jeune garçon était terrifié.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été admis à Poudlard. Il était sorcier, c'était indéniable, mais il était aussi un loup-garou. Il avait peur que malgré ce que lui avait dit le vieil homme, tout ça ne soit qu'un malentendu. Le directeur lui avait dit qu'on pourrait cacher sa différence, qu'elle ne comptait pas en ces murs. Mais Remus ne pouvait totalement tuer cette crainte que le Choipeaux s'exclame soudain en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Et il aurait eu raison de le faire !

Le jeune garçon avait eu du mal à se décider à finalement accepter la proposition du professeur Dumbledore. Il craignait d'être une menace pour les autres élèves. Si ne serait-ce que lors d'une seule pleine lune, toutes les précautions qu'on lui avait présentées n'étaient pas toutes appliquées, il pourrait très bien blesser quelqu'un, ou bien pire. Et puis déjà maintenant, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, il avait l'impression que tout le monde était au courant. Même s'il savait son secret protégé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait le malheur de se lier à d'autres enfants, normaux, il risquerait de se faire découvrir. On le rejetterait alors si fort, qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.

Il était à présent devant le petit tabouret. Il n'osait pas s'y asseoir. Quelques murmures parcoururent la Grande Salle. Le directeur avait le regard soucieux. Avait-il peur qu'il se change soudain en bête féroce et les dévore tous ? Peut-être aurait-il raison de penser cela.

- Ne t'en fait pas Remus, ça va bien se passer tu vas voir, lui chuchota alors le professeur McGonagall, qu'il avait déjà rencontré un peu avant la rentrée.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire rassurant. Mais elle ne le brusquait pas en lui mettant de force le Choipeaux sur la tête. Non, elle lui laissait le choix. Elle connaissait son secret mais ne semblait pas le juger. En y repensant, elle lui avait même semblée un peu protective envers lui et surtout sincère. Ce n'était pas comme avec sa mère qui lui disait toujours qu'elle l'aimait mais qui avait parfois des réactions qui trahissait sa constante tension. Oui, Remus pouvait sûrement trouver des gens qui l'accepteraient. Il lui suffirait de leur dissimuler son secret et d'être lui-même. Ça n'allait pas être simple, mais il se devait de relever le défi. Il ne pourrait pas éternellement se couper du monde.

Il repensa alors aux deux garçons qui avaient partagé son compartiment dans le Poudlard Express. S'il se souvenait bien, ils s'appelaient James et Sirius. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de lui poser des questions, d'essayer d'engager la conversation, de le « décoincer » comme ils avaient dit. Ils avaient été intrigués par sa mise à l'écart volontaire, son mutisme et ils avaient voulu faire connaissance. Remus osait à peine penser qu'ils auraient pu vouloir devenir amis avec lui, même si au final, il avait réussit à rire à quelques unes de leurs plaisanteries.

Le professeur McGonagall patientait toujours, sans se soucier des autres élèves de première année qui s'impatientaient. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle voulait le préserver. Ce fut au final ce qui détermina le loup-garou à s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Il voulait affronter ses peurs, se dire qu'il avait le droit à une chance. Il lutterait pour qu'on ne le voie jamais comme un monstre. Il serait irréprochable et tiendrait contre vents et marées. Il pouvait le faire.

Délicatement, McGonagall déposa l'antique chapeau magique sur la tête de Remus. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le lâcher que déjà il s'écriait :

- Gryffondor !

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves plus âgés de sa maison lui firent bon accueil mais le jeune garçon ne put manquer les regards surpris échangés. Comment un froussard qui avait pu avoir peur du Choipeaux pouvait se trouver réparti, et si vite qui plus est, dans la maison des braves ? Mais parmi tous ces visages, il y en avait un souriant.

Sirius Black sourit largement à Remus et tapota le banc sur la place libre à côté de lui, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Remus sourit, finalement on la lui avait accordée sa chance.

* * *

Attention, ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Le monde manque cruellement de reviews. Alors si vous en voyez une se promener, n'hésitez pas ;)


	5. Rouge pivoine

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "rouge" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR a créé les personnages en présence et leur univers. Je ne suis qu'une humble fourmi dans la fourmilière des fanfictions.

**Rouge pivoine**

_Ou le jour où on aurait pu faire cuir un œuf sur le front de Peter_

Remus attendait devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle n'était pas encore ouverte aux visites. En principe, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé de s'y introduire quand même. Mais cette fois, il voulait laisser à ses amis le temps de se reposer. Ca lui faisait bizarre pour une fois de ne pas être le convalescent à qui on rend visite.

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois. Lui, il considérait que ce n'était pas à Mrs Pompresh de lui dire quand voir James, son frère de coeur. Mais Remus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Et puis, l'aîné des frères Black n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette non plus et n'était donc pas de taille à insister.

En effet, l'avant-veille avait été un grand jour pour trois des Maraudeurs. Non contents d'être en cinquième année, d'avoir des BUSES à préparer ou juste d'avoir des matchs de quidditch à disputer, James, Peter et Sirius s'étaient lancés dans la grande aventure de la métamorphose en animagus. La documentation qu'ils avaient trouvée à ce propos précisait bien que la première transformation pouvait être très éprouvante. Ça n'avait pas raté ! Sirius avait été le seul capable de tenir encore debout lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvés forme humaine. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner et il se remettait tranquillement de son côté.

Dix minutes avant l'horaire habituel, l'infirmière de l'école ouvrit la porte de son antre et soupira en voyant les deux rescapés des Maraudeurs dressés comme des piquets devant elle.

- Je me doutais bien qu'avec de pareils malades et le week-end les visites allaient commencer tôt aujourd'hui. Bon bah, allez-y puisque vous êtes là.

Sirius se précipita dans l'infirmerie, un peu fébrilement tout de même, tandis que Remus souriait à celle qui prenait tant soin de lui.

- Je te dois bien ça, lui dit-elle évasivement pour se justifier avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Comme quoi, ça avait des avantages d'avoir amadoué la sorcière. Remus entra donc à la suite de son ami. Ce dernier était déjà en train de donner une accolade à James qui avait l'air tout pimpant et d'excellente humeur.

- Remus ! s'exclama-t-il justement. Tu te rends compte ? On a réussi ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

Sirius et l'interpellé se jetèrent tous deux sur le Gryffondor pour lui plaquer leurs mains sur la bouche.

- Vas-y, cries le sur tous les toits que tu es à présent un animagus tout ce qu'il y a de plus illégal.

James baissa la tête d'un air faussement contrit à la remarque de Sirius. Remus était rassuré, au moins il y en avait un des deux qui était raisonnable.

- Même Peter y est parvenu, souffla James avec un sourire avant de se laisser tomber dans ses oreillers.

Finalement il n'était peut-être pas si remis que ça. Les deux autres sourirent aussi. Bien qu'ils aient fait leur possible pour aider le dernier membre des Maraudeurs, ils avaient tous un peu douté qu'il parvienne finalement à se transformer. Remus se tourna, cherchant justement son ami. Il se trouvait dans le lit voisin et bien qu'il soit réveillé, il avait un air absent. Il donnait aussi l'impression d'être encore très loin de pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie. Il devait avoir encore de la fièvre car il était tout rouge. Il remarqua le regard de Remus et le fuit aussitôt.

- Salut Peter. Tu as l'air sacrément malade dis donc.

Peter sembla encore plus misérable à la remarque de Sirius. Cela n'échappa à aucun des trois adolescents. Devant leurs regards interrogatifs, il se décida à s'expliquer.

- James a raison, c'est extraordinaire que j'ai réussit la transformation.

Tous les quatre jetèrent un œil vers le bureau de Mrs Pompresh pour vérifier qu'elle n'ait rien entendu.

- Mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de recommencer, poursuivit-il, s'empêchant toujours de regarder vers Remus. J'ai été tellement mal après la dernière fois. Je ne dois pas avoir autant de capacité magique que vous. Désolé Remus. J'aurais vraiment aimé avoir pu t'aider.

Le loup-garou comprit enfin le fin mot de l'étrange comportement de Peter à son égard. Il devait se sentir bien honteux de ne pas réussir ça, alors que c'était l'une des choses à laquelle il tenait le plus à coeur. Il devait sûrement s'en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse de ne plus jamais laisser Remus affronter seul sa lycanthropie. Le préfet sourit au malade, lui assurant que pour lui ça ne changeait rien, que Peter avait fait de son mieux et que ça comptait déjà beaucoup pour lui.

De son côté, James préféra objecter.

- Mais tu n'y es pas ! Moi aussi j'ai été malade. Tu voies bien que je ne suis pas meilleur que toi. Tu manques juste de confiance en toi, mais je sais que tu pourras le refaire et que ça ira beaucoup mieux.

- Oui et puis considères ça sous un autre angle, ajouta Sirius d'un ton encyclopédique. Me changer en grand chien est une chose, te changer en rat en est une autre. Tu prends une taille beaucoup plus petite. Il te faut logiquement plus d'énergie pour y parvenir. Tu dois subir plus de transformations. Et puis les livres ont été très clairs : la première fois est la plus dure. Ne te dénigre donc pas ainsi.

Peter semblait vraiment touché. Il parvint même à sourire. Dans sa bonne humeur retrouvée, il lança même une proposition qui ravit ses camarades.

- Pour fêter nos réussites, on pourrait faire une blague. Ça fait un peu trop longtemps qu'on est resté sérieux, je crois que les soupçons qu'on attire ne sont pas idéaux pour conserver notre secret.

- Tu es un génie Peter, s'exclama Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Peter rougit à cette remarque. D'habitude, on ne lui demandait pas trop son avis. Il fallait dire qu'il était toujours d'accord pour tout ce que proposaient ses amis. Du coup, il ne proposait jamais aucun plan, même si parfois il s'en imaginait en souriant avant de s'endormir.

- Et bien je pensais que cette fois on pourrait viser toute l'école. Vous vous souvenez de cette sortie à Pré-au-lard où on a trouvé un chemin menant à un élevage de nifleurs ? Si on en lâchait quelques uns dans la Grande Salle pendant le dîner, ça pourrait être marrant.

Il fallut un moment aux trois autres avant qu'ils ne comprennent où Peter voulait en venir. Pendant ce temps là, le sorcier alité devint de plus en plus rouge, gêné en pensant que son idée devait être stupide. Ce fut James qui tilta le premier.

- Mais bien sûr ! Toute la vaisselle est en or, ils vont se précipiter dessus et personne ne pourra manger. Sauf nous bien entendu parce qu'on aura prévu le coup et qu'on aura au préalable fait une petite visite en cuisine. Peter, ton idée est géniale !

Cette fois, ce fut sous l'influence de la flatterie que Peter rougit. Remus et Sirius se mirent doucement à rire. Il était devenu rouge tomate, couleur qui au passage ne lui allait pas très bien.

Mrs Pompresh passa à ce moment là, attirée par les diverses exclamations bruyantes des Maraudeurs et en voyant son malade dans cette état, elle s'affola, croyant à une nouvelle poussée de fièvre.

Les Maraudeurs rirent de bon cœur et pour se venger, l'infirmière jeta Remus et Sirius dehors. Ces deux là s'employèrent donc à préparer leur prochaine excursion aux pays des nifleurs.

* * *

L'idée de la blague avec les nifleurs vient de ma soeur titpuce86. J'avais déjà utilisé celle que j'avais en tête et dont je n'arrivais pas à me défaire.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour ceux qui ont du mal à croire à mon Peter, il faut dire qu'il n'est actuellement qu'en cinquième année (et n'a donc pas du tout envie de trahir ses amis) et que si les Maraudeurs l'ont acceptés, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être horrible. Et puis vous allez peut-être me prendre pour une folle mais j'aime beaucoup ce personnage (allez-y, lynchez-moi ! J'assume parfaitement.)


	6. Y a pas de lézard

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "esprit" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR a créé les personnages en présence et leur univers. Je ne suis qu'une humble fourmi dans la fourmilière des fanfictions.

**Y a pas de lézard, on ne parle pas la même langue**

- PEEVES !

Et voilà, ce maudit concierge est encore en train de me crier après. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Bon, c'est vrai que c'est peut-être légitime. Après tout, je n'ai fait que jeter tout un tas d'armures rouillées, qui ne demandaient qu'à se dégourdir les jambes, dans les escaliers, sur les différents groupes d'élèves qui ont eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir monter au quatrième étage. Bon d'accord, ça empêche les garnements d'aller en cours et ça fait plein de bruits. Mais ça ne tord pas trois ailes à un hibou !

Et puis d'abord, ils l'ont bien mérité ! Je ne fais jamais rien sans raison, j'ai de la morale moi. Le baron sanglant peut en témoigner, c'est le seul qui me comprenne. Le voilà d'ailleurs. Oh non, il a l'air en colère ! Il va falloir que je trouve une bonne excuse.

- Peeves, que tu ennuis les élèves trop idiots ne me dérange pas, mais laisse mes Serpentard en dehors de ça. L'un d'eux t'a-t-il seulement un jour offensé ?

Je dois admettre que non, alors je le lui dis avec toute la déférence dont je suis capable. Il me laisse alors tranquille, me glissant au passage que je suis attendu au bureau du directeur, une nouvelle fois. A croire qu'il n'a que ça à faire de me remonter les bretelles. Je m'en vais donc voler vers d'autres horizons, laissant ce semblant d'autorité qu'est le concierge vociférer inutilement après moi.

J'arrive près de Sucre d'Orge. Je l'appelle comme ça parce qu'à chaque fois que les gens passent devant cette gargouille, ils lui balancent toutes sortes de noms de confiserie à la tronche. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Par pitié, je l'ai toujours laissé tranquille. Je peux même dire qu'on s'entend bien.

- Eh, salut Sucre d'Orge ! Comment tu vas depuis hier ?

La gargouille lève les yeux au ciel et fait un pas de côté, m'ignorant de son mieux. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'aime bien, même si bizarrement elle ne me laisse passer que lorsque Dumbledore le lui autorise. Monsieur le Directeur, saisissez toute l'ironie dans ma voix, a placé une barrière magique autour de son bureau pour que je ne puisse pas y entrer à travers les murs. Il n'a pas pensé à protéger le plafond, mais ça je le garde pour moi. Ne gâchons pas ce précieux atout. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour j'irais kidnapper tous les anciens directeurs de Poudlard, sauf Elvira Mallory qui a été la seul à être gentille avec moi. Ce serait vraiment drôle.

J'arrive dans le bureau, je jette un regard aux tableaux avec un sourire. Oui, ce serait vraiment drôle.

- Peeves, qu'est-ce qu'un poltergeist peut bien trouver d'utile à ainsi nuire à mes élèves ?

Voilà le vieux et ses questions existentielles. Comme il devient un peu gâteux, je lui réponds quand même. J'ai de la morale moi, je suis quelqu'un de bien.

- Rien. Mais c'est marrant. Et puis c'est mon rôle d'esprit frappeur !

Le vieux a encore un de ses airs condescendants. Je les numérote ses expressions faciales. Il cache tellement son jeu qu'au final il n'en a pas beaucoup. Il réutilise toujours les mêmes. Il n'a aucune créativité. J'ai nommé cette expression la C.37. Non pas qu'il y ait 36 autres expressions condescendantes avant, mais c'est un nombre que j'aime bien. En tout cas, je le sens venir avec ses grands airs.

- Je crois que nous en avons déjà parlé plusieurs fois.

Je le coupe direct. Je sens qu'il va me refaire le même sermon qu'hier et que les autres jours.

- J'avais une bonne raison !

- Oui, tu as toujours une bonne raison.

Là c'est le pompon du bonnet de Merlin ! Bien sûre que j'ai une bonne raison. Et il l'a connaît, c'est toujours la même ! A croire qu'il ne fait rien pour y remédier. Bien sûr il sait que de l'admettre me coûte beaucoup. C'est quand même vachement vexant qu'on vous dise que vous êtes un fantôme alors que vous êtes un poltergeist. On n'hante pas les mêmes cachots !

Mais le vieux doit avoir des déficiences de mémoire parce qu'il insiste pour que je lui répète encore. Et il me ressert son blabla qui commence à me faire culpabiliser. Au final je promets que je ferai des efforts.

Je sors enfin de ce bureau, je dis au revoir à Sucre d'Orge et je décide d'aller faire un tour au cinquième étage. Là, je retrouve mon Copain Rusard, saisissez une nouvelle fois le ton ironique. Il me cri encore dessus, lui aussi. A croire que tout le personnel enseignant ne vit que pour me mener la vie dure ! Avant il y avait ces quatre gamins pour les occuper. Des sales mômes qui n'ont jamais compris quelle était la noblesse d'un esprit frappeur, mais au moins grâce à eux je pouvais agir à mon bon plaisir, tout leur retombait toujours dessus. Mais ils sont déjà partis et mes années de tranquillité se sont vite évaporées.

Je décide de conserver mes bonnes résolutions et de très bien me comporter. Mais là un groupe de morveux braillards passe et l'un d'entre eux s'écrit en riant :

- Rusard a même du mal avec les fantômes, il n'est vraiment pas doué.

Fantômes ? Là c'est fini ! Le vieux a beau me raconter monts et merveilles sur ses précieux étudiants, j'en ai raz le bol ! Il est temps que j'aille acquérir ma future collection de tableaux d'illustres sorciers et sorcières.

Mais d'abord, réglons leur compte à ces insolents. N'y a-t-il pas une armure dans le coin à leur jeter dessus ?

* * *

Bon celui là concerne un peu moins les Maraudeurs mais comme c'était aussi une réponse à un défi, je ne voulais pas trop le séparer du reste.

Si vous m'envoyez une review, vous bénéficierez d'une protection illimité comme Peeves. C'est une bonne affaire non ?


	7. En garde chevalier !

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "balai" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR a créé les personnages en présence et leur univers. Je ne suis qu'une humble fourmi dans la fourmilière des fanfictions.

Celle là, j'étais absolument morte de rire en l'écrivant. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira tout autant^^.

Attention, une référence télévisuelle se cache dans ce chapitre. Celui ou celle qui la trouvera en premier aura le droit de me lancer un défi^^.

**En garde chevalier !**

_Ou le jour où les Maraudeurs ont découvert pourquoi les moldus aiment faire le ménage_

Aujourd'hui était un jour tout à fait exceptionnel pour les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient en retenue, jusque là rien de bizarre. Ils la faisaient une fois encore sous la tutelle de Rusard, le ciel n'en change pas de couleur. Mais pour une fois, le concierge ne les emmena pas vers la salle des trophées qui était leur salle de retenue par excellence. Sirius s'en mordait les doigts, il y avait caché exprès un jeu de cartes explosives. Ils devraient trouver autre chose pour s'amuser ce soir.

- Voilà, vous allez me nettoyer tout l'étage dans ses moindres recoins. Ca doit ru-ti-ler ! Et comme d'habitude, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me remettre vos baguettes. Pour nettoyer, vous avez seaux, balais et serpillères dans ce placard.

Et il s'en alla, sachant que ça valait mieux pour lui de ne pas être dans les environs pour donner aux Maraudeurs l'envie de lui jouer quelques farces. Mais cette fois, ni James ni Sirius ne firent de remarque sur ce départ. Ils étaient bien trop choqués.

- Il a bien dit qu'on allait utiliser des balais pour nettoyer ? demanda James.

- Il compte nous faire croire qu'on va utiliser ces merveilles de magie pour ramasser la poussière ? renchérit Sirius.

Remus et Peter avaient quand à eux des sourires en coin. Peter fut le premier à avoir pitié de ses amis.

- Mais non, on va utiliser des balais moldus. Ils ne peuvent pas voler et s'ils le pouvaient, ils ne seraient pas du tout confortables ni aérodynamique. En plus ils ne ressemblent à rien la plupart du temps.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il ouvrit le placard qui leur avait été indiqué et en sortit un balai tout à fait banal : manche en bois et fagot de paille attaché au bout. Le tout dans un assemblage pas très glorieux.

- Les moldus font le ménage avec ces balais ? Ils n'ont aucun goût, déclara Sirius.

- Non, seulement ceux qui n'ont pas d'aspirateur.

Avant que James ne demande à Peter ce qu'était l'engin en question (après tout Peter était le seul du groupe à suivre les cours d'étude des moldus et celui connaissant le mieux ce monde pour y être allé très souvent), Remus ajouta avec un air malicieux.

- Mais parfois ces balais servent des causes beaucoup plus nobles que la frénésie maniaque des ménagères.

Tous, y compris Peter, le fixèrent d'un air interrogatif. Remus aurait voulu ménager le suspense, mais sentant que la question « qu'est-ce qu'un aspirateur ? » brûlait toujours les lèvres de James, il préféra enchaîner.

- Je vais vous montrer, ce sera plus facile à comprendre.

Sur ce, il se saisit de trois balais, qu'il distribua aux autres, et d'une serpillère ainsi que d'un seau. D'un air très solennel, il s'inclina devant ses interlocuteurs avant de prendre une posture de duel.

- En garde chevalier !

Les autres en furent choqués. C'était bien Remus qui les provoquait en duel, avec un balai moldu ? Lui qui d'habitude était toujours si raisonnable ? L'idée fit rapidement son chemin chez Sirius.

- Je vois. Ingénieux ces moldus, apprécia-t-il. Avec ça plus besoin de cartes pour s'amuser.

Et il se lança dans le jeu en tentant d'administrer un coup de balai à Remus. Mais celui-ci avait vu le coup venir et utilisa le seau comme bouclier pour dévier l'objet de sa trajectoire. En trente seconde, le reste des Maraudeurs s'était précipité dans le placard récupérer de quoi se défendre et former leurs attaques secrètes/pièges de la mort qui tue et s'était dispersé dans tout l'étage après s'être déclaré la guerre.

Le piège de la mort qui tue le plus amusant fut celui de James. Il répandit dans un couloir entier du produit nettoyant qu'il fit mousser grâce à son balai. Peter, qui était alors poursuivit par Sirius, qui avait chopé une tête de loup qu'il avait recouverte de toiles d'araignées dont il voulait couvrir son ami, arriva en premier, effectuant un magnifique dérapage. Il le contrôla comme un maître et traversa ainsi sans dommage le couloir. Par contre Sirius finit sa traversée en glissant sur le ventre, comme un pingouin. James se tordait de rire, ne voyant pas Remus qui arrivait par derrière avec sa serpillère toute trempée qu'il déposa délicatement sur l'épaule du malheureux. Celui-ci sursauta, glissa du même coup et tomba sur Sirius qui était parvenu tant bien que mal à se remettre debout. Ils finirent tous les deux par terre, à glisser dans l'autre sens à travers de couloir.

C'est le moment que choisit Rusard pour venir voir ce qui se passait, tout ce bruit l'intrigant visiblement. A l'issue de son premier coup d'œil, il semblait satisfait. Les Maraudeurs étaient en train de nettoyer en grandes pompes le couloir. Mais en y regardant de plus près, Remus et Peter avait entamé une partie de hockey en utilisant un casque d'armure comme palet, et James et Sirius se lançaient dans un concours de la plus longue glissade. Il voulut allez leur dire sa façon de penser, mais glissa à son tour, atterrissant au passage sur la tête de loup abandonnée par Sirius et se prenant le pied dans un seau.

Non vraiment, la prochaine fois il les laisserait faire leur bataille de carte explosive au milieu des trophées rutilants.

* * *

Vous avez des remarques à propos de ce OS ? Vous voulez qu'on en parle ? Reviewer moi, je suis là pour ça. Racontez-moi tout.^^ (par contre je ne fournis pas le divan qui va avec la consultation)


	8. L'appât du gain

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "bonbon" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR a créé les personnages en présence et leur univers. Je ne suis qu'une humble fourmi dans la fourmilière des fanfictions.

**L'appât du gain**

_Ou le jour où Remus a voulu monter une troupe de cirque._

- Réfléchissez-y Mr. Lupin. Mais vous avez encore un peu de temps. N'hésitez pas à allez vous documenter.

Remus quitta le bureau du professeur McGonagall après son entretien d'orientation. On lui avait demandé quelles étaient ses envies pour l'avenir et quelles matières il comptait suivre en sixième année. Mais pour lui, c'était une question très délicate. Il ne pouvait pas dire sérieusement comme Sirius : "Auror", ou sur le ton de la rigolade comme James : "joueur de Quidditch pro d'ailleurs je pourrais même arrêter de suite les cours". Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne pouvait même pas dire comme Peter : "j'en sais rien je verrai mes résultats aux BUSES". Son problème c'était simplement qu'il ne parvenait pas à se projeter dans le futur. Ça lui coûtait de penser qu'un jour Poudlard leur fermerait ses portes et qu'il ne vivrait plus à longueur de temps avec ses amis. Quand on est loup-garou, on ne peut pas faire carrière là où on le voudrait. Personne ne l'embaucherait en connaissant sa condition et se mettre à son compte ? Avec quel argent ? Et pour faire quoi ?

Remuant toutes ces pensées moroses, le lycanthrope sortit dans le parc et se dirigea vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Il s'assit sur la pelouse et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait l'impression de n'être rien sans ses amis. Sirius l'avait tout de suite adoré parce qu'ils étaient tout deux un peu marginaux du fait de leurs différences par rapport à l'espèce humaine ou à la famille Black. James était celui qui avait toujours un mot pour rire et qui avait les idées les plus saugrenues. Peter était celui avec qui on pouvait vivre un peu plus calmement mais qui partageait volontiers un fou rire. Avec eux il était celui qui réfléchissait avant de laisser le groupe partir dans des délires, il était un adolescent avec un problème « de fourrure ». Sans eux, il était juste une bête dont on ne reconnaitrait pas les qualités.

Remus sombrait de plus en plus dans la déprime quand une chose rêche et humide passa sur sa joue. Il se redressa pour voir un grand chien noir assis à côté de lui. Il sourit faiblement et caressa la tête du canidé qui aboya de contentement.

- C'est bon Patmol, je t'ai reconnu.

Depuis que les trois Maraudeurs qui lui servaient d'amis étaient animagus, ils s'amusaient à se changer à tout bout de champ dès qu'ils étaient dans le parc. Sirius avait ainsi réussit à draguer les plus belles filles de Poudlard. Dommage pour lui qu'elles aient trouvé le chien adorable comme tout mais qu'elles aient toujours considéré Sirius comme un vulgaire coureur de jupon.

L'animal attrapa la manche de Remus entre ses dents et le tira pour essayer de le relever. Il s'éloigna ensuite avant de se mettre en position pour réclamer qu'on joue avec lui.

- Bon sang Sirius…

Le chien aboya, mécontent.

- Ok. Patmol, tu n'es pas vraiment un chien tu n'as pas oublié ?

La bête mis sa tête de côté, lui donnant un air qui aurait faire crier « il est trop chou » à tout membre de la gent féminine passant par là. C'était sa façon de demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Remus lui sourit tristement avant de se reprendre.

- Tu n'aurais pas une idée du métier que je pourrais exercer plus tard ? Un truc à mon compte.

Patmol aboya ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment une réponse. Au moins, il venait de comprendre quel était le souci du loup-garou et pouvait donc s'atteler à lui changer les idées. Il se rapprocha et commença à fouiller dans ses poches pour débusquer le paquet de bonbons qui y était toujours. Remus était vraiment accro aux sucreries.

- Oh là là, rends-moi ça. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu joues.

Mais comme le chien ne comptait visiblement pas coopérer, Remus attrapa un bâton par terre et le jeta au loin. Avec James, ils s'étaient rendu compte que Patmol ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de courir chercher tout ce qu'on lui lançait. Le canidé relâcha donc le paquet de bonbon avant de filer chercher son jouet de fortune.

En ramassant ses friandises, Remus eut soudain une idée lumineuse. Quand Sirius revint au triple galop, les oreilles au vent et le bâton dans la gueule, le lycanthrope s'exclama :

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais monter une troupe de cirque. Et je t'engage, tu n'as pas le choix, t'es obligé de participer. Je doute que McGonagall apprécie que je lui demande de faire le fauve alors ce sera toi.

Patmol aboya, enthousiaste. Remus entreprit donc de lui faire exécuter divers tours simples, le récompensant par une friandise à chaque fois qu'il réussissait. Mais vint le moment où le délire changea d'orientation. Le Gryffondor envoya alors le chien effectuer toutes sortes de gages, tels piquer le sac d'une des filles assise là-bas près du lac, ou capturer un écureuil, ou trouver une baballe, etc. Mais après les gages devinrent plus dur et seul la promesse d'un bonbon en cas de réussite pouvait décider Sirius à s'y soumettre.

Ce divertissement eu l'avantage de remettre Remus de bonne humeur. A un moment où Sirius venait de rapporter au jeune sorcier une jarretière de Ruth Opry, la blonde sulfureuse de Gryffondor, un groupe de filles de quatrième année toutes maisons confondues les abordèrent.

- Il est à toi ce chien ? Il est vraiment coquin mais trop adorable. On pourrait jouer avec lui ?

Remus prit la peine de réfléchir un moment. S'il acceptait, c'était évident qu'une partie de ces demoiselles allait essayer de le draguer, après tout il était tout de même un Maraudeur, c'est-à-dire un potentiel super petit ami. Elles étaient toutes très jolies mais il avait autre chose en tête.

- Non, c'est mon chien, alors il ne jouera qu'avec moi.

La ribambelle de jeunes filles sembla se décomposer comme une seule et s'éloigna plus ou moins rageusement.

- Alors c'est ça, tu veux vraiment me garder pour toi tout seul ?

Remus se retourna, pas surprit du tout de trouver Sirius en face de lui.

- Oui. Merci de me remonter le moral.

* * *

Si vous aussi vous avez envie de jouer à la baballe avec Patmol, je peux vous arranger ça ! Une review et c'est dans la poche. (Comment ça je fais de la publicité mensongère ?^^)


	9. Le bal masqué

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "déguisement" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR a créé les personnages en présence et leur univers. Je ne suis qu'une humble fourmi dans la fourmilière des fanfictions.

**Le bal masqué**

_Ou le jour où les Maraudeurs ont remasterisé le Magicien d'Oz._

Lily était ravie et s'amusait comme une folle ce soir. La délégation complète des préfets et préfets-en-chefs de Poudlard avait réussi à obtenir l'organisation d'une fête d'Halloween pour les septièmes années. Le vote à main levé avec l'équipe enseignante avait mis le bal masqué à l'ordre du jour.

La déco était réussie, le buffet était excellent et tout le monde avait joué le jeu. Lily elle-même était vêtue de blanc et de doré, couleurs reprises par son masque de tête de chat. Ses cheveux roux ne donnaient que plus de flamboyance à l'ensemble. En plus, elle avait trouvé des chaussures plates assorties et n'aurait donc pas mal au pied, même après avoir dansé. Bref, la soirée s'annonçait très réussie pour elle.

Elle s'amusait à essayer d'identifier les gens cachés sous les masques. Globalement ce n'était pas trop dur. Au bout d'un moment, Lily dû se rendre à l'évidence que les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas encore présents. Elle espérait vivement qu'ils n'aient rien concoctés de spécial pour mettre la soirée à l'eau. Elle sortit dans le hall pour jeter un œil aux derniers arrivants. Et c'est là qu'elle les trouva. Mais il n'avait rien compris, mais alors vraiment rien compris. Elle retira son masque et s'approcha.

- Eh les Maraudeurs ! Vous savez que pour un bal masqué on ne doit pas se déguiser intégralement ?

- Lily, ma chérie ! Tu es magnifique.

James sauta sur Lily pour tenter de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui déposer un bisou sur la joue. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle n'était pas prête de céder aux avances de cet énergumène. En plus le déguisement du Gryffondor avait le désagréable désavantage de piquer.

- Mais en quoi vous êtes déguisés ?

- Devines ! s'exclama James en se reculant pour permettre à Lily de l'admirer (ou plutôt d'évaluer l'ampleur du désastre).

- Mais je rêve ? Vous avez essayé de reproduire les personnages du Magicien d'Oz ?

James opina de la tête, fier de son effet. Lily leur avait raconté l'histoire la semaine précédente, et ils avaient trouvé marrant d'avoir des costumes accordés. James était donc l'épouvantail. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu besoin de retoucher à ses cheveux. Et puis au fond, c'était vrai que le personnage lui allait très bien. Les deux n'avaient pas de cerveaux ! Elle sourit, amusée, ce qui eu pour effet de faire se pavaner James (ce qui en costume d'épouvantail le rendait tout à fait ridicule).

La sorcière passa donc aux costumes suivants. Sirius était visiblement l'homme de fer sans cœur. Ça c'était sûr, vu le nombre de filles qu'il avait largué sans scrupule, il ne pouvait pas en avoir de cœur ! Peter était le lion. Lily s'étonna que James et Sirius ne se soit pas battu pour avoir le rôle vu qu'il s'agissait tout de même de l'emblème de Gryffondor. Et en même temps elle trouvait que c'était vache d'avoir donné le personnage sans courage à Peter. D'accord il était moins téméraire que les autres. Mais à l'échelle Maraudeur ce manque de courage passait plutôt pour de l'instinct de survie ! Peter n'avait pas l'air de s'être vexé. Lily lui fit un sourire et le complimenta sur l'apparence soyeuse de sa fourrure, ce qui fit beaucoup rire la petite troupe.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

- Où est Remus ?

- Il ne veut pas sortir montrer son déguisement, expliqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Pourtant il représente tout à fait ce qu'il est : le raisonneur qui nous empêche de perdre le nord.

- Vous lui avez attribué le costume du Magicien ?

- Pas tout à fait, répondit James. Bon allez Remus, tu sors parce que Lily meure d'envie de voir ton déguisement.

Après dix minutes, les Maraudeurs parvinrent à tirer Remus du rideau derrière lequel il était caché.

- Oh, s'exclama Lily surprise.

Remus portait une robe et une perruque avec deux nattes. Il avait visiblement été habillé de force vu l'état froissé des vêtements. La jeune sorcière se retint de rire, comprenant aisément le malaise de son ami.

- Ils ont raison tu sais. Dans la symbolique, tu ferais une parfaite Dorothy.

Remus lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle ne put soutenir, un peu honteuse de se moquer ainsi.

* * *

Si vous voulez les photos, n'hésitez pas demander^^.


	10. Alexandre et Judith

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "trèfle" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR a créé les personnages en présence et leur univers. Je ne suis qu'une humble fourmi dans la fourmilière des fanfictions.

**Alexandre et Judith**

_Ou quand Bébé Harry fait enfin son apparition_

Lily ferma la fenêtre du salon. La température dehors était idéale, elle n'avait même pas besoin de mettre un pull à Harry. Elle prit dans ses bras son fils qui jusqu'alors se trouvait dans son parc. James choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce et annoncer que tout était prêt. Sa femme et son fils le suivirent donc dans le jardin, où il les mena jusqu'au pied d'un grand chêne. Par terre tout le nécessaire pour un pique-nique avait été installé. Maintenant qu'ils étaient traqués par Voldemort, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'aller manger au restaurant ou pique-niquer en dehors du domaine du manoir Potter, qui était relativement bien protégé par divers sorts de protection. Mais en cette mi-juillet le jardin était magnifique et leur convenait parfaitement.

Aujourd'hui, ce serait une journée juste pour eux trois. Aucun autre membre des Maraudeurs ne serait présent. Ils s'installèrent sur la couverture posée sur l'herbe, Lily déposant Harry près d'elle. James commença à servir le repas, qu'il avait lui-même préparé et qui fut délicieux bien que très simple. Au moment du dessert, il retourna à l'intérieur pour chercher le gâteau qu'il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à réaliser. C'était dans des moments comme cela que Lily était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer James et surtout qu'il se soit autant accroché à elle. Elle l'aimait tellement.

Mais il y en avait un autre : Harry, son petit trésor. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs réussi à crapahuter à quatre pattes un peu plus loin et semblait en grande admiration devant un parterre de trèfles. Lily sourit et le rejoignit. Elle entreprit alors de composer une couronne de trèfles pour son petit homme. Ce n'était pas évident de faire tenir l'ensemble. Avec des fleurs ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple, mais ça aurait moins correspondu à la symbolique du moment. Elle déposa la couronne sur la tête de son fils ébahi.

- N'oublies jamais que tu es mon petit roi. Oui, mon petit roi de trèfle.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, ce qui fut une grossière erreur car alors la couronne se décomposa et les trèfles retombèrent. Cependant cela ne semblait pas attrister tant que ça Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel pour voir s'il pleuvait du trèfle. Lily rit à cette vision et arracha encore quelques trèfles de la pelouse pour les faire retomber doucement sur son fils. Celui-ci éclata de rire et essaya d'attraper les flocons verts dans sa petite main.

Lily sentit soudain une présence dans son dos. Mais elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille, ça ne pouvait être que James. Celui-ci déposa une couronne de fleurs roses sur ses cheveux auburn et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Et toi tu es ma reine de cœur.

* * *

Quand j'y repense, toute la famille est royale maintenant. James dans le tout premier chapitre et Harry et Lily dans celui-ci. Ca pourrait presque être une sorte d'épilogue à mon recueil^^


End file.
